Jours aprés jours
by Annya Evans
Summary: Recueille de OS parlant du quotidient des personages de JKR.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou! Voilà un nouveau texte un peu particulier qui m'est passé par la tête, que ce passe-t-il dans la vie de Voldemort? Ceci est une petite partie de réponse selon moi, donner moi votre avis ^^ je m'excuse platement en cas de fautes d'orthographe n'étant pas une as en la matière... Donc navré si quelques fautes récalcitrantes se baladent.

Disclamer: bien entendu rien est a moi, sinon bonjour la massacre ^^

Note de l'auteur: En cas de réclamation quelconque laisser une rewiew ^^ (enfin sauf si vous avez la flemme bien sur ^^)

* * *

Un nouveau jour se lève

Ce matin le vieil homme se leva. Il s'habilla de ses habituelles robes sombres, d'un noir plus profond que la nuit. Devant son miroir il observa son image. Il était affreux, son visage autrefois charmeur et fin avait laissé place à un visage comme brulé. Mais il n'en avait que faire, au contraire ainsi il inspirait plus de peur que jamais auparavant. Son serpent s'enroula lentement autour de lui pour venir rejoindre la place qui lui était du sur son maitre. Ce serpent était la seule chose à laquelle l'homme s'était attaché un peut. Son reflet lui renvoya un sourire cruel que lui seul pouvait faire puis il sorti pour se rendre dans la grande salle de réunion.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et laissa son regard si effrayant survoler l'assistance arrivée depuis peut. Ses hommes. Tous était fatigué, tremblant de nervosité, de peur ou simplement d'épuisement. Mais leur nuit n'était pas fini, encore une heure et tous pourrait peut être dormir un peu et sans douleur si Il était de bonne humeur. Seulement, malheureusement pour eux, leur maitre était d'humeur sombre. Son plan ne progressait pas assez à son gout. Les uns après les autres les différents hommes, et femmes défilèrent et firent leur rapport. Arriva le tour d'un homme que le destin n'avait pas aidée. Blesser lors de sa mission il s'agenouilla devant son maitre comme si de rien était mais on ne peut berner le seigneur des ténèbres et celui-ci senti nettement l'odeur du sang. Bien entendu l'homme n'avait pu mener sa mission jusqu'au bout. Cela contraria grandement son maitre qui avait vu sa faible patience diminuer peut à peut durant la réunion. Aucunes paroles ne fut prononcé avant que le Lord ne lance un Doloris. Puis s'enchainèrent les sorts de torture les uns après les autres. Durant le premier quart d'heure le torturé ne dit pas un mot juste un grimace très expressive. Ensuite il ne put retenir ses hurlements. Au bout d'une heure le Lord se lassa et appela un Mangemort pour qu'on le débarrasse de ce qu'il rester de l'homme et qu'on le soigne. Le lord était las de ces incompétents, il les renvoya tous et en un instant tous disparurent de peur de se prendre un doloris pour être resté trop longtemps.

Le lord se leva et se dirigea vers ses cachots privées. Dans l'une des cellules se tenait une forme prostrée et grelottante. Il demanda au garde de le laisser après avoir ouvert le cachot. L'homme s'exécuta et sorti en silence ne voulant pas assister au funeste spectacle qui aller immanquablement suivre. Voldemort eu un sourire froid devant ce qui rester de la personne devant lui. Cette femme, autrefois si forte, qui était maintenant brisée et complètement déconnecter de la réalité. Il s'approcha d'elle en douceur alors qu'elle ne semblait pas le voir. Il saisi son menton avec délicatesse pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. La jeune femme avait des yeux bleus lagon maintenant voilée. Comme si elle était devenue mal voyante. Elle sembla se rendre conte que quelqu'un était devant elle car elle se tue soudain. Puis d'une voix de glace elle demanda ou elle était. L'homme eu un sourire encore plus grand en lui expliquant ou elle était tandis que peut a peut sa proie se remettait à trembler de désespoir cette fois. Soudain Voldemort souleva la jeune femme qui glapit et lui hurla de la reposer de la laisser en paix, seul un rire machiavélique lui répondit. Il l'emmena dans une salle de torture bien aménagé et surtout insonoriser. Il l'attacha a un mur et se tourna vers la table ou se trouvait ses instruments, il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Il resta deux heures avec la pauvre femme, à la torturer de façon cruelle et douloureuse. Ses hurlements ne franchirent jamais les murs, mais la quantité de sang au sol était révélatrice de tout ce qu'elle avait put subir. Quand elle semblait trop mal au point il la soignait un peu avant de recommencer à nouveau. Elle ignorait combien de temps il la tortura et bientôt elle perdit contience de ce qui l'entourait la douleur allait gagner. Mais finalement il la porta de nouveau dans sa cellule où il couvrit son corps maigre d'une couverture pour remplacer ses vêtements maintenant inutilisable et souiller de sang. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, comme toujours, mais pour le moment elle se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, pour oublier ce cauchemar et cette douleur toujours plus présente la tuant a petit feu. Le Lord lui, alla régler ses différentes affaires et missions durant la journée, serein après cette petite détente. Bientôt le soir arriva et il se trouva de nouveau dans la salle de réunion. Après avoir distribué mission et doloris, le Seigneur des ténèbres rejoignit une fois de plus sa chambre afin de prendre quelques heures de repos. Demain, il le savait, serait exactement identique au jour d'avant et celui d'encore avant. Tout semblait régler comme sur du papier à musique, tel une musique macabre.


	2. Chapter 2

Encore moi niarf! bon ceci est un défi lancer par une amie, Je le mets a la suite de "un nouveau jour se lève" car la encore il s'agit d'une journée parmis d'autre dans la vie des personnages de harry potter. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'a mon amie, comme toujours toutes les critiques et commetaires sont les bienvenues ^^

Disclamer: rien n'est à moi of course

* * *

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille

Quand Hermione se leva se matin là elle mit un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi elle était si heureuse. Peut à peut elle se souvint. Depuis maintenant 4 mois elle filait le parfait amour avec celui qu'on appelait le prince des glaces, son ex pire ennemi, alias Drago Malfoy. Au début, elle avait cru rêver mais petit à petit la joied'être ensemble l'avait convaincu.

Harry avait été méfiant au départ puis s'était liée d'amitié avec le Serpentard. Seul Ron, en pur Griffondor obtus continuait à entretenir une haine farouche a l'encontre du Malfoy même si le bonheur de son amie modérait quelque peut ses sentiments.

La jeune fille se prépara et descendit pour attendre les deux garçons dans la salle commune. Ils arrivèrent peut de temps après, Harry clairement réveiller et de bonne humeur, tandis queRon semblait avoir du mal à immerger et était encore dans le gaz. Tout les trois se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle Harry et Hermione discutant potion – le jeune homme avait trouvé un grand intérêt dans cette matière depuis qu'il sortaiten secret avec son professeur- Et Ron les suivant silencieusement ne préférant rien dire au vu de son état plutôt léthargique.

Devant la grande salle les attendaient le jeune Malfoy qui sourit en les voyants. Après un baiser de bonjour à sa chère et tendre, il serra la main à Harry mais ignora le Weasley qui lui rendit bien. Une fois assis tous le, le courrier arriva. Deux chouettes se dirigèrent vers eux la première, Hedwige, se posa devant Harry, la deuxième se posa devant Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu ? demanda Drago à sa belle.

- C'est… des Casimir en chocolat ?! S'exclama Hermione surprise.

- C'est quoi des casimirs ? Demanda le jeune Weasley enfin réveiller (après avoir bu son café grand mère… pardon je me tais).

- C'était un personnage télévisé moldu il y a plusieurs années déjà. Il animait des émissions pour enfants déguisé en dinosaure orange. Expliqua Harry avant de se replonger dans la lecture de sa propre lettre. »

Hermione se mit à rire, les explications d'Harry ne semblait pas les avoir convaincu mais aucuns des deux autre garçons n'avait demandé desprécisions. Elle songea que sa mère avait vraiment de drôle d'idées pour faire des chocolats de cette formes et elle avait du utiliser des tonnes de cacao la connaissant. Son père avait du être vert, lui qui adorait sa en poudre dans son café du matin.

« C'est de qui cette lettre Harry? demanda ensuite le blond.

- C'est mon cousin, on a décidé de faire la paix.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit de beau ? demanda Hermione.

- Il est allé au cinéma, il a vu« Percy Jackson » il me dit que le film est bien et que si je le voulais il pourrait me l'acheter pour mon anniversaire.

- Percy Jackson ? demanda-t-elle, ce n'est pas l'histoire du garçon demi-dieux et confronter à la mythologie grecque ?

- Oui c'est bien ça tu connais ?

- Oui j'avais lu l'histoire elle était bien j'avais beaucoup aimé.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron se détournant de son assiette.

- Weasley, si tu arrêtais de te goinfrer et suivait un peut tu saurais, répondit sèchement Drago.

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! En plus je suis en pleine croissance j'ai besoin de manger ! s'exclama le roux.

- Mais oui, bien sur. T'es au courant que si tu continue tu vas finir comme un sac à patate ? Énorme et sans forme ! répondit le Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

- Pfft tu peux parler monsieur j'ai les cheveux couleur banane !

- STOP ! S'exclama Hermione morte de rire alors que Drago allait répondre, sa suffit d'accord ?

- Grmmph, fut la réponse des deux garçons vexé.

- Aller bougez-vous ! On a cours dans un quart d'heure et Snape est déjà parti alors on y va intervint Harry.

- Oui Harry tu vas le voir ton homme t'inquiète pas! répondit Hermione en riant devant l'impatience de son ami. »

La journée ne faisait que commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans le theme d'un jor pris au hasard, une des nombreuse dispute entre Mc gonagal et Dumby sur l'avenir de Harry. Je suis pr=ersuader que Albus devait avoir des tonnes d'idée saugrenue comme celle que j'ai retranscrite.  
Un IMMENSE merci a ma Béta (qui c'est bravement proposer) pour aide vraiment aprécier ^^ Je lui fait plein de bisous!!!!

Disclamer: rien n'est a moi sauf l'idée ^^

bonne lecture! et review?

* * *

La Dispute

Dans une des nombreuses pièces inconnues du château, Albus était en train de se disputer avec deux de ses professeurs qui pour une fois faisaient front commun.

« Albus vous ne pouvez pas faire ça enfin ! Que se passerait-il s'il avait un problème ?

- Monsieur le directeur vous n'êtes pas sans savoir quels anachronismes votre plan pourrait causer. Potter dans le passé ? Se serait envoyé un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine voyons, grogna le professeur de potion. De plus que se passera-t-il si par malheur je rate cette potion ? Vous savez que même les experts ne s'y tentent plus depuis de nombreuses années et je suis loin d'être le meilleur. Crée un déchirement temporel est une pratique très instable.

- Mon cher Severus j'ai une entière confiance en vos capacités vous le savez.

- Là n'est pas la question Albus intervint la troisième personne, évidement que Severus est le meilleur sinon il ne serait pas présent toutefois même si tout se passait bien lors de l'allée comment ferait-il pour revenir ?

- Ma chère Minerva connaissez-vous les ricola ? Il s'agit d'une confiserie moldus très petite et...

- Ou voulez vous en venir ?

- Et bien, très chère si mes souvenirs sont exact cette contre potion durci extrêmes vite, pour peu qu'elle prenne la forme d'un bonbon elle passerait inaperçu…

- Et n'importe quel idiot pourrait la manger, enfin Albus soyez sérieux, quel gamin n'aime pas les bonbons ? C'est une question rhétorique dit Minerva en voyons que son collègue allait intervenir que lui n'aimait pas ça. Et puis les programmes à l'époque n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes, comment pourrait-il faire croire être de la même époque s'il ne peut répondre aux interrogations écrite ou orales.

- Cela peut toujours s'arranger très chère, dit le directeur sur un ton calme.

- Mais bien sur, et ce sont les moldus qui ont construit la muraille de Chine aussi, Albus de toute façon je refuse que vous mettiez votre plan au point. Trouver autre chose il n'est pas envisageable que ce garçon aille dans le passé.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle intervint Severus. Connaissant Potter il serait capable, au lieu de détruire le mage noir, de le renforcer. Et c'est hors de question, il déjà assez puissant ainsi.

- Bien, bien, je m'incline soupira le vieil homme. Monsieur Potter restera à notre époque et je trouverais un autre moyen de détruire Voldemort, Heureux ?

- Oui répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

- Un bonbon au citron ? demanda le vieux fou glucosé les yeux pétillant.

- Albus… soupirèrent les deux autres. »


End file.
